The subject matter presented herein generally relates to alternative desktop computing solutions. More particularly, the subject matter relates to centrally managed personal computer (PC) systems networked to one or more storage devices, such as a storage area network (SAN) device.
Businesses are continually concerned with cost savings and security. In the realm of IT costs, businesses are increasingly concerned with the need to reduce the costs of maintaining enterprise PCs. Moreover, businesses seek safe, secure solutions that save money without sacrificing performance. In an effort to meet such needs, various PC manufacturers have introduced thin client focused solutions, so called because the thin client relies in some regard on one or more other computer systems (for example, a SAN) in order to provide traditional PC functionality. Among other features, a thin client focused solution allows for central management and increased security. One such approach has been to virtualize the clients, relying heavily on back end servers. Another approach is the Secure Managed Client (SMC) of Lenovo.
As an example of an alternative desktop-operating environment, Lenovo's Secure Managed Client (SMC) provides centrally managed PCs. In one implementation, SMC utilizes a ThinkCentre® client with an INTEL® VT Processor, iSCSI (Internet Small Computer System Interface) protocol, a co-developed software stack and Lenovo Storage Array Appliance powered by INTEL®. Although SMC offers all the benefits and functionality of a thin client solution, SMC avoids sacrificing important features such as application compatibility, graphics performance, the number of desktop options available, and the like. By leveraging centralized client management, SMC makes it easier to manage and provision users and images, minimize total cost of ownership, et cetera. This is largely due to the fact that SMC eliminates the need for desk side support and lowers costs, for example costs associated with installation, change, deployment and energy consumption.
The inventors have recognized, however, that there may be certain improvements in the SMC operating environment.